Numerous applications are known in which a gas and vapor barrier film is incorporated in articles to prevent the transmission of gases and vapors to thereby control or prevent the loss of freshness and flavor and/or the escape of aroma or odor. In some applications, including medical and health care applications, it is desirable that the barrier film be relatively quiet and not emit noise upon deflecting or otherwise moving the film. For example, this is a prime objective for materials used in ostomy pouches or similar products worn under a person's clothing.
In an attempt to provide films with high barrier properties with low noise characteristics, artisans have used polyvinylidene chloride or SARAN™-coated films. However, those materials contain chlorine and thus are difficult and/or costly to recycle. Furthermore, films that contain polyvinylidene chloride can not be incinerated without generating toxic gas. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a halogen-free film that exhibited high barrier and low noise properties, to provide a suitable replacement for currently known halogen containing films such as the noted chlorine containing materials.